Once Upon A Dream
by TheGhostTea
Summary: When Sasuke begins to have mysterious dreams and visions of a girls he's never met, what does this mean for him? Can he open himself up to a girl that "isn't real"?
1. Prologue Part 1: The First Night

Prologue Part 1:

The First Night_  
_

_

* * *

_

For years, the same images have haunted my every dream.

Screams. Blood. Bodies.

Which is why the one time I was not presented with these images, I was shocked. Instead of being at the Uchiha compound, I was in a forest. This forest was much like many of the forests surrounding Konoha, but its natural state of peace perturbed me.

However, why should I not partake in this paradise? Rather than looking a gift horse in the mouth, I proceeded father into the wooded area.

There was little movement; no animals were present in this forest haven. Rather, in the center of this forest, was a girl. She was asleep on a large rock that she had likely climbed.

There she sat, sleeping away. This girl who I had never seen before, yet my subconscious had managed to create her in striking detail. The silver hair, the slim, yet sturdy, frame, the bruises and scars along her arms and legs from training; I applauded my subconscious for creating such a realistic girl.

As if all at once, this girl began to wake up. She blinked her eyes a few times, then promptly rolled off of the rock.

"WHA-? Why was I on A ROCK?" said the girl.

She eventually looked up and saw me.

"Did you put me up there? Where am I?" continued the girl.

"No, and I have no idea." I responded.

"Hm. I'm Ishi."

"Hn?"

"Did you not hear me? My name is Ishi. Tsuyoi Ishi," she continued ," I'm 13, soon to be 14."

"Uchiha Sasuke. 13."

"Are you a ninja, Uchiha-sama?"

"Yes."

"I'm not. My village doesn't have ninjas. At least, we're not recognized by the other ninja nations. I am a fighter in my village though." at this time, she made a punching motion, "Well, starting tomorrow at least."

I hadn't yet graduated from the academy, but I was clearly more skilled than Ishi Tsuyoi. Rolling off a rock? No.

Far off in the distance, I heard a gradual beeping sound. Alarm already?

_Little did I know, this was only the first night I would dream of Ishi Tsuyoi. _

* * *

So, this is my first real fanfic ever. Be gentle?

I realize this chapter is a bit awkward. I didn't really know how to make it less awkward, because introductions are awkward and awkwardness is key in developing certain relationships. So I kept it.

Also, bits in italics represent Sasuke's present-day commentary on these events.

I also know that it's short. I plan to keep most of the chapters (excluding ones that I just can't shorten for various reasons) relatively short so that I can publish them pretty quickly.

-theghosttea


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Second Night

Prologue Part 2

The Second Night

* * *

I blinked my eyes, unaccustomed to this light.

This forest… was I once here before? This looks like it could be any of the forests bordering Konoha, yet there's something almost ethereal about it.

Wait, this is that place where I met that girl last night. What was her name? Ichi? No, it was Ishi. Ishi Tsuyoi.

I continued walking through the forest path, half-wondering if that strange girl would be here once more. Sure enough, she was here (thankfully not asleep on a rock this time).

Should I just turn around and go back? She's annoying…

"Ah! Uchiha-san!" Crap. She noticed me. Does it matter? This is a _dream _after all. I can do whatever I want here. Plus, since I'm actually asleep… it's not like I can waste my time here. Might as well entertain myself with this girl…

"Tsuyoi-chan," I replied.

"Uchiha-san…" Ishi paused.

"What?"

"How do you make your hair stick up like that?"

She was really asking me such a stupid question? Why does my hair matter to her? It's not like she's a fan girl…some dream _that'd_ be.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, we need something to talk about, don't we? Fine. Let's just ask each other questions."

"Why?"

"Well, we need something to do other than awkwardly staring at each other. I'll go first. Where are you from?"

"Konoha. You?"

"Tsukagakure. It's not technically a ninja village. We have our own battle force, but the ninja nations don't recognize our style of fighting as being a branch of the ninja arts. So, we're just sort of our own independent village," she explained.

"What style of fighting is it?"

"We can control the earth."

"Hn?" that didn't make any sense… control the earth?

"It's sort of hard to explain. Basically, when I do certain movements, I can move rocks and the earth in both offensive and defensive ways. The actual movements are similar to those used in taijutsu, but they have different effects. I very rarely make body-to-body contact with someone when I fight them," she continued ,"Not everyone in my village can do it, though. It's a kekkai genkai."

That ability… that could be very... _powerful_.

"What can you do, Uchiha-san?"

"I have the sharing an."

"The what?"

How had she not heard of the sharing an? Had she not heard of the Uchihas either?

"It's a powerful kekkai genkai. When I have it activated, I can replicate the various moves that I see other ninjas use. Have you not heard of the Uchiha clan?"

"Am I supposed to have?"

How could she _not _have?

"Hn."

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Don't put that wall up. I'm trying to talk to you here. I know this is a dream and all, but we might as well be nice to each other. In the very least we can avoid being outright rude to each other."

How did my dream know this was a dream?

"Why does it matter?"

"You're a jerk, you know that? I'm leaving. I don't care if I'm dreaming and this doesn't matter, you're by far the rudest dream I've ever encountered."

"Hn."

I watched her as she stomped off out of the wooded clearing, past her rock, and beyond the trees.

Wait… did she say I was her dream?

* * *

Well? I hope it's a bit better than the first one. It's prone to me editing it over the next few days. Changing little things; mostly formatting.

Anyways, please review and tell me anything I can improve on.

-theghosttea


End file.
